The Waiter
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Another "meh" story of mine. Still don't really like it. But anyhoots: Solangelo AU


_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Will wasn't looking forward to going out with his four friends. Jason and Piper were a couple and Percy and Annabeth were a couple. He was in no mood to listen to the couples to talk mushy-gushy to each other. They were all one year older than Will, meaning that they were in college and had been back on winter break. Will was glad first semester was over. He had recently come out and was getting a bunch of flak for it. His father, Apollo wasn't bothered by it. His step-father had a different opinion though, which was why Will had moved out his mother and step-father's place and in with Apollo. As to cheer him up, Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth said that they would take him out to an Italian restaurant, Will's favorite food. Will agreed before he realized he was going with two couples who were madly in love.

Now, he sat in a booth next to Percy and Jason who were staring dreamily at their girlfriends. Will wanted to puke, but refrained. They were still waiting for their waiter when a young woman came in and sat down at a table near them. Jason happened to glance over and his eyes widened.

"Reyna! What are you doing here?" Will remembered Reyna from high school. She was the co captain of the debate time along with Frank Zhang who was dating a ninth— now tenth— grader named Hazel Levesque. Reyna also had happened to be Jason's ex, whom he'd dumped for Piper.

Reyna turned, "Oh, hey Jason… Oh, hi Piper! Annabeth! What's up?"

Will frowned, Piper was her rival, but they must have straightened things out at college. Reyna had also had a crush on Percy before she realized he was dating Annabeth. Annabeth was a little jealous at first, but got over it.

"Not much, come sit with us." Reyna came over and took a seat next to them. Will hoped she wouldn't flirt with him.

The waiter came up to take their order. He had glossy black hair that was messily styled, dark eyes that seemed to hold bitterness in them, pale skin, and was dressed in complete black. Will had to admit that the boy looked really hot, especially with that apron tied around his waist. His name tame read "Nico".

"Hey, Neeks!" Reyna grinned at him. She seemed to change into a different person. Did she like him or something? Will certainly hoped not. Why was he so obsessed with a guy he JUST met? This wasn't a Disney movie or anything.

Nico flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Hey, Ra-Ra." That was Reyna's nickname, but no one could ever could call her that without getting it beat up. Reyna must have been okay with Nico doing so because she smiled at him.

Nico's hair-flip was hot, Will thought.

"What?" Nico asked him. Well, Will thought he had thought that. His cheeks turned red as everyone looked at him. Nico's cheeks were the same color.

"Uhm, I said you have too much hair."

Nico scowled, "Shut up." Nico gave him a glance over. He was better looking than Percy. He had blond, curly hair and adorable freckles and killer eyes. Nico took a deep breath— one: to get over the good-looking blond boy and two: to sound confident when he took orders, as he was extremely shy, even around his friends.

"Uhm, what do you guys want to drink?"

"What don't you like to drink, Nico?" Percy asked.

"Uh, water."

"Then I'll take that since I'm not your type."

Nico's cheeks turned red and Annabeth smacked Percy's chest.

"What?"

"Nico's gay— Ow!" Jason said bluntly, then yelped. Reyna shot him a dirty look.

Will's eyebrow raised and his heart beat much faster then normal. "Really?"

"It's kind of a secret," Nico muttered, glaring at Jason.

"Well, Will's gay too!" Percy said. Will now blushed and frowned at Percy.

"I heard. I go to school with him, you know."

"You do?" Will asked.

"I'm a grade younger than you."

"But I'm in classes with kids in your grade."

"So?"

"Why haven't I seen you around?"

"I've missed some school."

"Well, that's stupid of you to do."

"You're not my boss, shut up."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"Are you two just going to flirt?" Jason asked and Nico and Will blushed and glared at him.

"Yeah, I wanna eat," Percy whined.

"I'd rather watch this," Reyna said, grinning. Nico sighed and took their orders and later sat around with them while they ate, but found himself mostly talking with Will.

"Well, it's getting late, we should go," Percy said.

"My shift's done anyways," Nico replied. Will brightened a little. Nico left and returned a few minutes later in a black t-shirt with a skull on it and large black and red headphones around his neck. They chatted for a little while longer and then left the building. Reyna said her goodbyes, got into her car, and left.

"Nico, you want a ride?" Jason asked as everyone, but Will got into the car. If he had to spend one more minute in the car with those couples, he was going to vomit and not feel sorry at all.

"Nah, I'd rather walk home."

"I'll go with you!"

"I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm not scared of the darkness, you know."

"I'm walking with you, you idiot. Deal with it."

"...Fine."

Will watched as Annabeth handed Piper a folded up piece of paper that looked like money. "Have fun you guys!" Annabeth grinned.

"I still don't understand why I'm not his type," Percy pouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes and the car sped away.

Will turned to Nico, "So, death boy, where do you live?"

"...Don't call me death boy."


End file.
